Heat:Big Bad Wolf meets Goldilocks
by Kalebgrimm
Summary: The mating season is upon the residents of Beacon Academy and it hit our favorite Wolf Faunus harder than he'd like. Enter his flaxen haired teammate whose decided to follow the wolf through the woods I wonder if she'll meet a bear or the big bad wolf? Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


Rwby OVA: Heat.

(This is a supplement of my main RWBY fan fiction

Disclaimer: wow dude I saw your plot line for this mess and I gotta say Fenrir is thrice the man you could ever be.

Me: FUCK YOU!

Waiver : This is a disgusting, lecherous, awful, and, poorly written piece of what claims to be erotica.

Me: Shut, up, Waiv, Fenrir could you please get off Yang for two minutes and help me!?

Fenrir: *flipping off Grim*

Me : Damnit! Yang?

Yang: *getting too thoroughly fucked by Fenrir to care about much of anything else*

Me: Damnit Yang! Dis, Waiv we should leave )

It was late at night in the Beacon dorms and in the dorm belonging to Team RWBYF their male teammate was having trouble sleeping. Fenrir turned in his sleep his body covered in sweat he was having vivid dreams of his female teammates in several compromising positions but the most frequent star of these feverish dreams was the teams firey blonde brawler. His semblance activated in his sleep and, as he thrashed around in his sleep his claws left long jagged marks along the walls.

The next morning

Fenrir woke up seeing the claw marks along the walls 'oh shit. It's getting worse my semblance activated.' He looked at his still sleeping team 'My Oum I could have killed them. Shit! I need to leave for now I can't stay here. They could have been killed last night.' Fenrir set about gathering up his gear and writing a note for his team.

"Hey girls I'm not gonna be there for a week and about the claw marks along the walls that was me. Look I'm really sorry about them. I can't tell you why I'm leaving right now, it's actually pretty embarrassing but if you really want to know why I'm leaving, ask Blake. She's having similar problems. Yang please don't follow me.

Goodbye for now

Fenrir De Lobo,

Team RWBY's heavy shock trooper"

Satisfied with his note he Windwalked out of the dorm to the Garage. Fenrir looked down and growled low. " Damnit I haven't had to deal with this since I was fourteen so what the hell?!" Fenrir put his things away into his motorcycles onboard storage. He then sped off into the early morning dawn.

Back in the dorm

When the rest of the team woke up to find Fenrir's note. To say their reaction was volatile especially Yang's. "WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY NOT TO FOLLOW HIM! THAT IDIOT!" Screamed Yang.

Blake however was hiding under her covers. Only her luminescent yellow eyes were visible "Look girls Fenrir obviously needs some space." She said almost apologetically. This however turned out to be a bad move as a blazing Yang grinned evilly at her "oooh Blake." She said in a sing - song manner.

The cat Faunas cringed 'oh shit' She thought as Ruby and Weiss looked over at the two, frozen in fear of the blonde as she pulled Blake out of her little cat hole.

Yang gave her a menacing glare "Start talking kitty or I'll tell Goodwitch about your collection of porno books." She threatened.

Blake sensing that Yang wasn't bluffing though the kitty comment says she's worried about her friend/ secret love. Okay not so secret, Yang and Fenrir have had a thing for each other since that sparring session that turned into an exhibition of fire and wind elements combining.

Blake sat down and began explaining what was happening to Fenrir. As it turned out there was some truth to the old tales of the Faunas having an intense esterous cycle that begins at the start of spring.

Blake went on to say that if the heat cycle was affecting Fenrir badly enough to actually force him to leave he's been either unable to deal with this for more than one year or he's ignorant of what's happening to him.

Yang grinned ruefully "Fenrir isn't ignorant Blake, or are you forgetting about your experience with your own heritage, Miss Titty Kitty? Fenrir was the one explaining it to you about your feline side taking hold when you found a man you wanted to mount. Granted he did so while you wore his coat but the point is he knew what was going on. " Yang trailed off as she figured out how this could have become such a problem for Fenrir.

"His time as a Mercenary." Ruby said, looking thoughtful. ",He said that he was hopping out of one Grim infested zone after the next for the past six years and now he's in a peaceful place for the first time in forever. He has no way to deal with his needs." She said sadly. Weiss interjected "Sure he does but, Fenrir's honor and his own noble nature won't allow him to take advantage of anyone in here. So that idiot feels like he has to protect us, Just like *Weiss can no longer hold back her own emotions* ... like a good big brother."

Weiss looked ready to cry and Ruby was also on the verge of tears. "We have to find him." Yang said while looking to the sky. Blake however was hiding under her covers again dealing with her own problems as her own heat was making her crave the cock of a specific monkey Faunas.

Ruby having marshaled herself and having an understanding of Fenrir's character brought up a map "Fenrir would pick a place where he was far enough away from people not to be a threat, but close enough to us that he could Windwalk back here to help us, and...that still leaves us with over one hundred miles in any direction." Ruby said dejectedly.

Weiss looked at the map "He's a Wolf Faunas and they love the hunt right? Well what if we look at places where the Grim hunting is at its best then that's where we'll find our wayward wolf." Weiss and Ruby started listing off areas where the Grim population was exceptionally high. As the list went on Yang had a thought. " What about Forever Fall? It's a forest and Fenrir has shown that a forest is a perfect place for him to manipulate air. The leaves in Forever Fall could show him the air currents making his use of his semblance much easier. " The other three agreed this was the place that Fenrir went to.

With no further thought Yang did an impressive impersonation of Ruby's semblance running to her motorcycle only taking the time to put her helmet on before she sped off towards Forever Fall.

Fenrir rolled under the Deathstalker, punching up with a wind infused blow sending it up into the air. Jumping up after it Fenrir lashed out with his claws using the wind slicer he diced up the giant scorpion and watched it fall to pieces. He looked around seeing a pack of Beowoulves. Snarling, Fenrir attacked them slashing them up letting their pieces rain down Fenrir howled like a Wolf as he ran back atop the trees he stopped as he caught a scent.

Yang had come walking right into his new den. " Damnit Yang you stupid woman. Why don't you ever listen to me." Fenrir caught the scents of two Deathstalkers going after Yang. Fenrir growled menacingly 'These basterds want what belongs to me. I'm going to slay them and then fuck that blonde Goddess on their fading corpses.' Fenrir with a dangerous gleam in his eyes Windwalked over to the area where Yang was under attack.

Yang had driven to Forever Fall to bring Fenrir when her scroll rang "Yang it's me Blake." Yang huffed "yeah whada want?" Yang said almost angrily. Blake was unperturbed at her teammates bristly response. "Yang have you seen Fenrir yet?" Blake asked worry present in her voice. "No not yet, what is it Blake? Yang asked calming down a bit.

",Yang I didn't get the chance to tell you why it's not a good idea to go looking for Fenrir in a forest. Yang he's not going to be acting like himself." Blake said with even more worry in her voice. "Blake get to the point! If he's in danger I need to know!" Yang said, with fear for Fenrir in her voice. "Yang, Fenrir isn't in danger! He is the danger. If he finds you in his territory, an unclaimed woman who just willingly walked into his den. With his mind in such a primal state he'll think you are there to present yourself to him." Blake said fear present in her voice.

Yang stopped "Are you sure that isn't just what I'm doing?" She asked pointedly She heard the scraping sounds of a Deathstalker moving towards her. "Sorry girls I'm gonna have to call you back. " Yang hung up her scroll and getting into a battle stance as the Grim burst out of the foliage.

"What the hell you wannabe spider I'm not here for you!" Fenrir watched from the shadows high up in the trees. As Yang pummeled away on the monster another Deathstalker charged up behind her.

It was at that point Fenrir roared. The Deathstalkers looked almost afraid of whatever made that sound. They retreated into the shadows while Yang began looking around her gauntlets up and ready to fight whatever made that noise.

*crunch, snap, screech* Yang watched as four pincers impaled the ground around her. *more screeching* as pieces of the scorpion like monsters rained down around her as well before disintegrating from existence. Yang felt fears icy grip on her 'whatever did this to these stalkers is heading towards me. ' She thought realizing that she was out of her depth here. She turned around trying to see what might be coming after her.

Fenrir silently approached the small clearing Yang was in. Seeing Yang out there, frightened and disoriented from the darkness her hands up ready to fight. Her natural scent spiked with a healthy dose of fear was intoxicating for the wolf Faunas. 'Gihihihi time to take my mate.'

Picking up the severed tails of the Deathstalkers Fenrir lashed them around causing noise that scared Yang further. Yang turned again giving Fenrir the chance to whip out one of the tails catching both of her arms using the other one he whipped it around her waist.

Yang screamed in terror as she was pulled into the surrounding darkness.

Fenrir pulled her to him, catching her and letting the tails go slack as he pulled her to his bare chest. " Fenrir?" Yang asked calming down. A deep growl rumbled in his chest "yes Yang?" Fenrir asked smelling her fear.

Yang felt his skin against her face 'he's not wearing a shirt. ' She gazed up at him still in his grasp finally looking at him. His body was toned and strong,and littered with more scars than he showed them, with a swimmer's physique it seemed impossible for him to weild weapons like Grimsever and Ragnorock but he did and with the greatest of ease.

Fenrir growled again leaning down, moving his lips along her neck " you shouldn't have come Yang. " Fenrir said as he left a light nip on her throat. Yang moaned softly after being scared in the forest having Fenrir close to her felt so good with His arms around her.

Fenrir whispered to her " You shouldn't be here Yang, I'm dangerous right now." Fenrir said nuzzling into Yang's neck "I don't care Fenrir. As dangerous as you think you are ,the worst thing I can think of is waking up and our family being incomplete." Yang started crying "that's what I woke up to." She tried to beat on his chest with her fist but it came out halfhearted and weak.

Fenrir looked down at her she was the tallest of the four girls on the team, but to Fenrir she seemed so small and seeing her buckle like this he knew what was wrong.

He left them. ...

After all they had been through he just up and left them and it terrified Yang to think about losing someone special to her. Fenrir cupped her chin delicately "Yang." Was all he said looking into her eyes. He didn't need to take her, he had her already.

Leaning in close he kissed her gently. Fenrir brought his tail around her waist as his hands splayed out across her back. Yang gripped him tightly not wanting him to leave her alone.

Fenrir broke the kiss "Mmmm Yang, let's get you back to my camp." She nodded and Fenrir Windwalked out of sight making sure to get Yang's motorcycle.

Yang felt somewhat disoriented from Fenrir's kiss and the wind walking. Yang felt something soft against her back she looked back and found herself laying on an Ursa pelt.

Yang looked back up at Fenrir and held out her hands to him. Fenrir laid down on top of her his hands stroked her sides. She tangled her hands in his white hair pulling his head to her throat moaning under his ministrations.

Fenrir nipped at her collar bone and along the side of her throat, his ears picking up every sound she made. Yang pulled at her top, it felt too tight and too warm. practically begging the wolf Faunas above her to remove the offensive article.

He acquiesced to her silent command undoing the brown shirt that covered most of her torso, pulling her up and raising her arms above her head he removed it sliding it off her arms and dropping it by the Ursa pelt they were laying on.

Her yellow tube top the only thing keeping her breasts from his gaze 'that thing's gotta go' Fenrir thought just before he swiped it with his claws tearing it away from her body allowing her bountiful cleavage to bounce freely. "By the Dust Yang, you are so beautiful. " She blushed as Fenrir raised his hands up to them kneading them working her nipples between his claws.

Abandoning her breasts for the moment Yang writhed under his touch as his hands trailed down her body finding her half skirt and then undoing it. Leaving her in just her black short shorts.

She laid back against the pelt bringing her arms over her breasts to cover herself. Fenrir pulled her arms above her head ",Don't hide yourself from me. My Yang." She freed her hands and tangled them in his white hair pulling his mouth over hers.

He dragged his hands down her body giving her breasts more attention. Yang threw her head back moaning as her wolf ravished her skin with kisses going lower and lower. As he went down he pushed her shorts down around her ankles.

As her shorts went down so did his mouth until he found her dripping folds. Cracking a grin that made her jump, he attacked her wet core with his mouth, Eliciting cries of pleasure as he ate her out. Fenrir growled against her folds causing vibration that made her scream and her mind to go blank.

As he continued his ministrations Yang closed her eyes only for stars to explode behind them. She couldn't think straight but she did have one thought 'how did he know what to do to make me melt like this.'

Fenrir stroked the bottom of her flooding pussy, his claws delicately searching for her bundle of nerves. Feeling her arch her hips against his face he also felt her feet pushing his pants down exposing him.

Fenrir growled again Yang wrapped her legs around his waist holding him down ",Ohhhhh! Fenrir! God!" Yang screamed out as her first orgasm hit.

Fenrir lapped up her juices enjoying the taste. "Mmmm fire and peaches, I love it!" He let her lay back against the pelt, her mind coming down from her climax.

Fenrir pulled his trousers off fully showing off his body. Yang smirked and wrapped her hands around his shaft but to her horror / delight her fingers barely touched and her hands were stacked on top of each other and there was still more to go.

"Ohhh wow Fenrir! So I see everything is, mmmm, perportionate." Yang said, while running her hands up and down his length. His moaning encouraged her to keep going until she took him in her mouth. Fenrir groaned loudly as she took as much as she could in her mouth and the rest was pushed between her breasts.

Fenrir could barely focus on anything else besides the blonde Goddess between his legs giving him a paizure blowjob. Yang felt him thrash around as she sucked him off and pushed her breasts around his cock 'he's getting so wild I don't think I can restrain him.' She continued sucking on him working to bring him to release.

Fenrir clawed the ground around him as if holding something could hold back his release. For him it was a battle between instinct and sense as he wanted nothing more than to push his cock down her throat, but he was afraid of hurting his lover.

Yang felt him trying to restrain himself despite his obvious want to fill her throat with his shaft. Making the choice for him she let her arms down letting her breasts down to sway as she took more of his length down her throat moaning around him.

He couldn't take it and gave in to his primal desires, grabbing her head he pushed his long cock down her throat roaring as he blew his load down her slender throat.

Yang swallowed all she could and what she didn't dribbled out of her mouth. Fenrir pulled his length out of her mouth "Yang, guh im, sor." She pushed a finger to his lips silencing him. "It's okay Fenrir, good thing for you I don't have much of a gag reflex. I'll let you put that under useful info for later."

Fenrir could only lay there amazed that this beautiful woman was with him of her own free will. Yang slowly crawled up his torso putting her head against his chest ", Mmmm maybe I should put this," Yang squeezed his cock for emphasis ", someplace safe for everyone." She blushed as she aligned his 'sword' with her 'sheath'.

Fenrir gripped her thighs to stop her so he could ask her about birth control. "Fenrir don't worry, I'm on the shot. So ravage me." His chest rumbled as he kissed her roughly and she pulled him into her.

Yang sat up on Fenrir's chest and held his cock against her folds and slid up his length. She reached the cap of his 'sword' Fenrir groaned loudly as she enveloped his cap in her core. She gave him a longing glance and pulled him into her burning core.

Taking him inch by inch Yang felt his cock stretch her walls in a delicious mix of blissful pleasure and mind searing pain. He noticed a lack of resistance as he moved deeper inside her warm passage ",Yang?" Yang finally reached the base of Fenrir's cock taking it all inside of her ",I must have ah... broken it already hah!" She moaned softly as every little movement seemed to hit her spot perfectly.

They moved together slowly at first so he wouldn't hurt her but as they got going they got faster and faster. Yang's hips slammed against his until he rolled them over so he was on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for dear life. Fenrir growled against her throat making her moan. He Windwalked again, this time just to a standing position for better leverage as he sexed the girl.

She felt the cold air on her back, a stark contrast to the burning in her loins and the heat radiating from her lover. His hands found themselves groping Yang's ass as he set a relentless bruising pace for their coupling. Until he pushed her up against a tree ",Rrrrrrghhh Yang! Ahh!" He roared again wanting no more than to fill her full of his seed, but he wouldn't stop until she came.

Fenrir growled against her ear ",This is only the Ahhhhhh beginning Yang. You've got a whole week of Ohhhhh sex with me." Yang could only moan and and pump her hips against his. Her head lolled to the side of his neck and she bit down on his shoulder drawing blood. essentially marking him as hers. He returned the favor marking her the same way.

They were a blur of motion now as their auras flared around them. Her flames being fanned by his wind until a tornado formed around them devistating the local flora. Yang dug her nails into his back raking the skin there leaving bloody furrows along his shoulder blades.

She threw her head back moaning loudly ",Ohhhhhhhhhh Fenrir!" He felt her gush around his cock and that was it for him. He shot his load into her, shooting spurt after spurt into her womb.

Fenrir fell back against the pelt, bringing her down on top of him. He held his new mate tight and covered her nude body with his tail. Yang curled into his embrace. ",Ohhhhh Fen...that was...Ohhh wow." He just curled his arms around her narrow waist ",Yup." Was all he said as he laid there holding Yang. Watching the tornado they formed disapate.

*Epilogue *****************(*******

Fenrir lived up to his promise to Yang and for the next seven days they were intertwined in the oldest of ways a man and woman can be. Much to the dismay of the environmental protection groups with the frequent cyclones appearing.

When they returned to Beacon Yang couldn't even walk upright. Really a small price to pay for the pleasure he gave her. Fenrir calmly walked up the courtyard with Yang in his arms bridal style, and shirtless sporting various gashes on his back shoulders and biceps. He was nonplussed about the looks he was getting and Yang's face was doing a passable impression of Ruby's cloak.

They had to explain why they had been absent all week to both Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch. Which led to Fenrir painting a very...vivid picture of what took place for the last seven days making both blondes blush furiously at how up front Fenrir was about his new relationship with his teammate.

The rest of Team RWBYF met up with the couple after they had gotten done dealing with the headmaster and deputy head mistress. They wanted to grill the two about what took place in the forest. Well Weiss and Blake did, Ruby was more perplexed that her big sister was with their male Faunus teammate.

All in all Fenrir found that not only were his feelings for her reciprocated but that making love to her was better than any other feeling in the world.

Yang while satisfied beyond words, she was out an outfit and for weeks she was walking funny.

Though the only thing that made Fenrir splutter was when Ruby asked if all this meant that he was her new big brother.

A/n)6_

Me: Done! Well let's see Ren top that.

Fenrir: Adammmmmmmmm!

Waiv & Dis: Holy shit! what the hell was that?!

Me: That would be Fenrir finding my minds recording of RWBY season 3 episode 11 and he's been pissed this whole time.

Waiv: Poor Fenrir. He's angry because Adam Taurus isn't here and he can't find him.


End file.
